Fire's Touch
by SeeJoySee
Summary: La chasse est ouverte. C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle passe la porte de la boite de nuit, et que la musique assourdissante lui tombe dessus.


_Ma première incursion sur ce fandom. J'ai enchaîné les deux saisons pendant les vacances de fin d'année, et maintenant que trois épisodes de la nouvelle saison sont sortis, je vais pouvoir me jeter dessus. J'ai eu cette idée quelque peu étrange en entendant "Ignition" des Jabberwocky à la radio. Cette chanson m'as obsédé, le clip m'as perturbé, et voilà où on arrive. Si vous souhaitez l'entendre en même temps que la lecture, pourquoi pas..._

* * *

La chasse est ouverte.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle passe la porte de la boite de nuit, et que la musique assourdissante lui tombe dessus. Elle descend un long escalier, un pied après l'autre, incertaine d'elle juchée sur des talons d'une hauteur indécente, et scrute la foule. Déjà, les corps se pressent les uns contre les autres, les gens s'effleurent, se repoussent. Elle inhale une bouffée d'air pour se préparer. Sentir si un parfum humain lui plait. Mais les odeurs se mélangent. Les parfums doux sont recouverts sous les effluves d'alcool ou de nicotine, cachées sous les relents âcres des corps qui s'épuisent en dansant sur une musique qui n'en est pas une. Elle fronce le nez, peu habituée à tout ça, et se force à prendre une respiration inutile pour chasser cette sensation inconfortable.

Elle lève la tête et scrute plus intensément la salle. Des boucles blondes de ses cheveux lui balaient légèrement le haut des yeux, et elle fronce les sourcils face au spectacle l'attendant un peu plus bas. Certaines femmes dansent d'une manière obscène sous les regards et les mains d'hommes libidineux qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose. D'autres sont accoudés au bar, déjà incertain de leur position, parfois à tanguer légèrement. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici, déjà ? Oui, pour s'amuser un peu, en plus de tout le reste.

Elle a mortellement besoin de quelqu'un avec elle.

Ce soir ou demain, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Elle fend la foule comme un souffle d'air, posant ses mains sur les hanches des hommes qui se collent contre elle, caressant une joue féminine qui lui jette un sourire d'envie. Elle ne sait pas avec qui repartir ce soir. Homme ou femme. Femme ou homme. La seule chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'elle sera la dominante, et que le corps à corps n'en sera que plus torride. Elle adore prendre le dessus dans ce genre de relation. Faire languir l'autre. Le rendre fou d'elle. Qu'il la désire comme il n'a jamais désiré personne d'autre.

Elle laisse échapper un gémissement involontaire suite à ses pensées. Les mains de la femme qui s'attarde sur sa chute de rein n'y sont peut-être pas pour rien. Elle tourne lentement sa tête vers la demoiselle qui a envahi son espace personnel. Elle est incroyable fine, longiligne, brune et désirable. Son maquillage a légèrement coulé autour de ses yeux, et le bindi collé sur son front reflète les lumières changeante du lieu de dépravation dans lequel elles se trouvent. Les billes marrons foncés de la demoiselle la dévorent du regard. La blonde passe une main sur la joue de l'impertinente avant de se rapprocher d'elle, de chasser de fines tresses et des mèches de cheveux rêches, avant d'attaquer le lobe de son oreille de ses dents et de murmurer.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Lexa. Et toi ?**

La question la prend au dépourvu. Comment s'appelle-t-elle se soir ? Que lui a-t-il dit ?

 **\- Clarke.**

Et cette dernière de reprendre son chemin dans le cou fin de la demoiselle. La brune halète contre elle. Leurs corps se sont rapprochés, leurs jambes s'effleurent et elle sent le regard des personnes qui les entoure. Le bas de sa robe rouge est légèrement remonté sur ses cuisses, laissant la peau laiteuse au vu et au su de tous. Elle se sait observée, et cela rajoute à son envie. Sa bouche glisse doucement sur la joue de la brune, et elle prend d'autorité les lèvres charnues qui ne demandent que ça. Lexa laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise lorsque la langue conquérante de Clarke se faufile dans sa bouche. La brune pose une de ses mains sur les fesses moulées dans le tissu rougeoyant, et l'autre remonte lentement sur les côtes de Clarke avant d'effleurer sensuellement la poitrine opulente de la blonde.

Clarke ouvre les yeux, et ne peut que contempler le visage de sa conquête. Joues rouges, souffle court et yeux fermés. Battement frénétique de cœur et envie pressante. La belle blonde relève un peu plus visage pour laisser l'accès à sa gorge et à la naissance de sa poitrine à la demoiselle, qui s'empresse d'y déposer une myriade de baisers. Elles sont toujours au milieu de la foule, et les regards lubriques d'hommes et de femmes détaillent leurs moindres gestes. Pourtant, cet homme là-bas, qui sirote son verre et qui la déshabille du regard est différent.

Elle le veut. Plus que ce qu'elle peut avoir envie de cette fille, toujours contre elle, et qui la supplie d'un murmure de lui donner plus.

Elle le veut lui.

Mais avant, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. De manger.

Alors, Clarke se recentre sur la demoiselle contre elle. Elle la repousse légèrement de son corps, voit parfaitement le regard surpris et résigné, et elle fait tourner Lexa sur elle-même, pour qu'elle soit dos à elle. La blonde dépose ses mains sur les hanches féminines et elle presse les fesses de Lexa contre son bassin, remuant légèrement, dansant sur une musique qu'elles seules imaginent. La bouche de Clarke refait son chemin sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle trace une ligne brûlante de son épaule à sa nuque. De sa nuque à sa mâchoire. De sa mâchoire à sa bouche, qu'elle se réapproprie d'autorité et le souffle de Lexa qui se perd contre ses lèvres la fait sourire. Clarke réprime un frisson lorsqu'elle goûte une perle salée et métallique. Elle lèche les lèvres de Lexa, s'invectivant mentalement pour ne pas la blesser aussi rapidement.

Elle est prise dans ses pensées, mais elle laisse Lexa la guidait hors de la foule compacte et pressente autour d'elles, pour partir dans un coin plus reculé, plus sombre, plus... Parfait, pensa Clarke, ne réprimant pas - cette fois - le grognement guttural qui s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque ses canines s'allongent un peu plus. Et alors que Lexa tente de d'appuyer délicatement le corps de Clarke contre le mur, celle-ci retourne la situation à son avantage, et bloque la brune contre elle, et lui ravi un nouveau baiser bruyant, mouillé et langoureux qui laisse la demoiselle pantelante.

 **\- Tu es sûre, Lexa ?**

 **\- Je te veux...**

A cette constatation, Clarke laisse glisser sa main sur les jambes de la demoiselle, remonte avec minutie vers sa jupe, et pose d'autorité une main sur la dentelle qui recouvre l'intimité de la brune. Son autre main s'est emmêlée dans les tresses qui maintiennent les cheveux de la brune, et elle lui relève un peu plus la tête. Elle la tient à sa merci. Clarke peut sentir le sang battre dans son corps, les veines de son cou un peu plus apparentes à chaque secondes.

 **\- Si cette nuit était la dernière nuit de ta vie, Lexa... Quel serait ton plus grand regret ?**

La brune pose sur la blondinette un regard rempli de désir, et roule des hanches pour créer une friction supplémentaire, entre la main de Clarke qui la torture doucereusement, et son intimité.

 **\- Ne pas t'avoir eu.**

 **\- Mais tu ne m'aura pas.**

Lexa laisse échapper un hoquet de plaisir lorsque Clarke laisse glisser un doigt frais contre elle, de la courbe de ses fesses jusqu'à son clitoris, en un geste tellement long et contrôlé que cela lui fait presque mal.

 **\- Je vais te prendre. Et tu me supplieras pour plus. Mais tu ne m'aura pas.**

Et elle ne laisse pas la jeune étudiante brune lui répondre. Elle attaque son cou, d'abord doucement, ne laissant pas ses dents écorché la peau. Pas encore. La main perdue dans la chevelure de l'impertinente commence son chemin sur le corps de Lexa, caressant la poitrine menue qui se cache sous un top de satin. Elle tord un sein dans sa main, faisant gémir un peu plus. Son autre main est loin d'être inactive, attisant un peu plus l'envie de Lexa, et lorsque Clarke se décide enfin à s'amuser - pour elle, réellement, et non pas simplement pour sa conquête - la brune lâche un gémissement à faire rougir une femme de bonne vertu.

Elle laisse un doigt se faufiler dans l'intimité de Lexa, déjà incroyable prête, ouverte, mouillée. Offerte. Sa main sur le décolleté de la brune ne lui apporte pas assez de plaisir, et elle tire sur le top de satin, qui se déchire un bruit assourdissant d'étoffe à jamais ruinée. Un hoquet de protestation s'échappe à demi de la bouche de l'étudiante, bien vite remplacer par un gémissent d'extase lorsque Clarke insère un second doigt dans son intimité. Une torture bien venue et doucereuse. Les lèvres de la blonde s'attaquent à la poitrine découverte, et elle laisse ses dents mordre la peau tendre.

Les dents de Clarke sortent un peu plus, canines ne demandant que la délivrance. Et elle mord. Doucement, pour savourer le gout du sang propre et neuf, qui perle par la peau ouverte. Lexa se tend imperceptiblement contre elle, mais la blonde ne la laisse pas esquisser un geste de plus. Sa main toujours perdue profondément dans son intimité, elle impose un rythme d'enfer à ses doigts, qui font se tendre de plaisir la jeune femme. Sa bouche contre son sein, qui suce délicatement les perles rouges qui goute de la blessure.

 **\- Tu veux plus, Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Alors, Clarke mord plus franchement dans la poitrine offerte, aspirant une, deux, trois goulées de sang frais, qui la calme légèrement. Elle veut s'amuser, et veut que Lexa devienne folle, et qu'elle n'en soit que meilleure.

Qu'elle puisse la vampiriser tranquillement, pleinement.

Alors, Clarke toute de rouge vêtue, se laisse sensuellement glisser le long du ventre de la brune, accrochant ses dents aux passages contre la peau de la demoiselle, la faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. D'une main, la blonde fait glisser la jupe de cuir le long des jambes frêles de la demoiselle, lâchant cette intimité si agréable, et regardant la demoiselle droit dans les yeux, porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour lui donner à gouter son propre nectar. Elle fait subir à la délicate culotte de dentelle le même sort qu'au top en satin, pauvre âme esseulé au sol, déchiré en lambeau de tissu délicat.

Elle rapproche sa main inactive vers les jambes de la demoiselle, caressant la peau douce, et reprend la torture infernale qu'elle lui infligé auparavant avec son autre main. Cette dernière quitte la bouche rosée de la demoiselle, et se rapproche du petit fessier rebondi et tentant. Clarke laisse glisser un doigt humide de salive contre ce petit passage si bien caché. Une seconde fois. Le corps de Lexa réagit tellement bien contre ses mains que la blonde en laisse échapper un gémissement violent. Sa bouche qui dépose des myriades de baiser contre la cuisse de Lexa, et cette dernière qui remue agréablement des hanches. Alors Clarke ne réfléchit plus, laisse un troisième doigt jouer avec les parois douces du sexe de Lexa, et son autre main s'attaque à ses fesses.

Lexa gémit, soupire, se tend et se détend contre elle, avant de s'empaler d'elle-même sur un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Les deux mains de Clarke travaillent activement dans le corps de la demoiselle, et les gémissements de Lexa la font aller plus vite. Elle sent la brune qui commence à se refermer compulsivement sur ses mains.

Et Clarke perd tout contrôle, laisse ses ongles griffer l'intérieur du corps de la demoiselle. Elle sursaute violemment, la douleur irradiant son corps, et la bouche de Clarke profondément perdue sur sa cuisse, cette bouche qu'elle a embrassée quelques minutes plus tôt et qui désormais la dévore. Les dents de Clarke mordent avec violence la cuisse, déchirant la chair en une musique assourdissant, sa langue qui lèche les rivières de sang qui s'échappe de la blessure et ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, et qui boit. Qui boit.

Et les cris de douleur de Lexa, d'abord assourdissant, s'amenuisent, s'épuisent, se murmurent et se taisent. Le corps de la brune s'est affaissé contre Clarke pendant que celle-ci buvait le sang jusqu'à plus soif.

Elle ressemble à une sauvageonne. Les boucles blondes désordonnées et emmêlés comme un nid d'oiseau ; les mains et les avants bras constellés de goutes de sang pourpre ; le souffle court, erratiques ; les pupilles dilatés et le sourire carnassier d'un affamé venant de faire un bon repas. Elle abandonne le corps exsangue et sans vie avant de se relever, et de poser la tête contre le mur froid.

Les battements de son cœur mort résonnent en elle, avec ce nouveau sang qui vient la vivifier. Elle pose ses mains contre ses hanches, et se laisse fondre dans l'étreinte de l'homme qui apparait derrière elle.

 **\- Tu m'as vendu du rêve, ma douce.**

 **\- A ton tour dans ce cas.**

Les mains de l'homme courent contre son corps, et elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche lorsque celui-ci se tend vers elle. La blonde passe ses mains dans les boucles noires, avant de se perdre dans les yeux tout aussi noirs de son partenaire de crime. Elle observe la myriade de tâche de rousseur qui parsème son visage, avant de loucher sur la cicatrice au-dessus de ses lèvres. La blonde laisse courir sa main contre la peau du torse de l'homme avant de s'arrêter au dessus de l'énorme marque en forme de bouche qu'elle lui a faite des années plus tôt, et qui est à présent d'une blancheur et d'une douceur inégalable.

 **\- Et comment je m'appelle, ce soir, Princesse ?**

Elle le regarde, dépose un autre baiser sur sa bouche tentante et se recule, effleurant au passage les fesses de son compagnon.

 **\- Bellamy.**

La chasse est ouverte.

* * *

 _Merci d'être encore là, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre ou mauvais ou que sais-je. N'hésitez pas à relever les fautes ou autres, je me ferai un plaisir d'apporter les corrections nécessaires. Pour celles (et ceux ?) que ça intéresse, j'ai potentiellement un chapitre entier de Bellarke à vous offrir..._


End file.
